


All Scaled Up

by TogekissAngel468



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Dragon transformation, Dragons, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other characters appear in this story, The Mr. Men Show - Freeform, Transformation, but Mr. Tall and Miss Scary are the most important characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogekissAngel468/pseuds/TogekissAngel468
Summary: Mr. Tall drinks some lemon lime Fizzy Pop that he found in Miss Scary's fridge. Unfortunately for the long legged Mr. Man, he finds out the hard way that he should've asked her if she'd done anything weird with any of the drinks she keeps in her fridge...
Kudos: 1





	1. Just a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin this story, let me state two things. One: This is my first shot at writing a "The Mr. Men Show" fanfic in a while, so if the pacing of the beginning is a bit weird, that's probably why. Two: I obviously do not own "The Mr. Men Show" or anything related to it! "The Mr. Men Show" belongs to Renegade Animation and Chorion. The "Mr. Men and Little Miss" franchise as a whole belongs to Sanrio and Roger and Adam Hargreaves. Anyways, on with the story!

It was a nice, hot summer afternoon in Dillydale. Mr. Tall was heading towards Miss Scary’s house. Earlier, she had called him, asking if he had enough spare time today to help her out with something. Normally, Mr. Bounce would have done that, but he was out of town, visiting family in Breysborough.

It wasn’t as though Mr. Tall really had anything better to do today, so he told her he could come. She gave him what time to come to her place, and that was that. So here he was, walking to Miss Scary’s house.

Soon enough, he was at her front door. He bent at his knees to ring the doorbell. A few moments later, Miss Scary opened the door.

“Ah, Mr. Tall! You’re exactly on time! Come with me, we’re going to be working in the basement.”

Mr. Tall bent at his knees again to get through Miss Scary’s doorway, not hitting his head on the threshold this time thankfully, and followed her to her basement.

“Um, Miss Scary, what are we going to be doing?” Mr. Tall inquired.

“I’m glad you asked! As you know, I need an extra pair of hands around to help out with making something. That something is what I’m hoping will be a mixture of my chemicals that can change any innocuous thing into something totally terrifying!” Miss Scary responded gleefully.

 _Sounds like something I’d think she’d already made…guess not…_ Mr. Tall thought.

The process of making a chemical mixture like what Miss Scary was hoping to make proved to be more than just mixing various liquids in test tubes together. Ingredients had to be measured precisely, and Mr. Tall would have to keep an eye on the mixture so it wouldn’t explode or do anything weird while Miss Scary would go to find the next ingredient needed.

Finally, Miss Scary declared that the mixture was finished and ready to be tested. She placed a pastel-colored cat plush on the table, and poured a few drops of the mixture onto the plush. In the blink of an eye, the cat plush’s pastel colors turned to various shades of purple, red, and green. The look on its face was now less cute and more menacingly aggressive.

“Hmm…not quite as scary as I was expecting,” Miss Scary commented, “maybe I just need to test it on some other things!”

Mr. Tall was starting to feel rather thirsty.

“Hey, Miss Scary?”

“Yeah, Mr. Tall?”

“Would you mind if I went to go get something to drink?”

“Oh, no. Go on ahead. Just go up the stairs and then enter the room to the right. That’s where the kitchen is. If you don’t want water, there’s other drinks in the fridge.”

Mr. Tall followed the directions Miss Scary gave him, and decided to look in the fridge. One of the things he saw in there was a 2-liter bottle of lemon lime Fizzy Pop. He decided he would drink some of that. Miss Scary didn’t say he couldn’t drink it, after all. He took the bottle out, easily found where Miss Scary kept the cups and glasses, took a glass, and filled half the glass with lemon lime Fizzy Pop. He drank it and went back to the basement.

More tests were done with the “Terror Transformation Mixture”, as Miss Scary called it. One of the items it was tested on was a flower pot full of soil. Miss Scary explained that she had planted a seed in the pot, and that she wanted to see if and how the Terror Transformation Mixture affected a plant that had not grown yet.

At one point during the tests, Miss Scary made a face that looked as though she had just remembered something important that she had forgotten about a while ago.

“Mr. Tall, did you drink any of that lemon lime Fizzy Pop in my fridge?”

“Um, yes, why?”

“Well, that’s okay! I just wanted to know…”

 _Was it just me, or was Miss Scary hiding the faintest of a smile?_ Mr. Tall thought, feeling a little suspicious by Miss Scary’s questioning.

After the tests, Miss Scary told Mr. Tall she didn’t need his help with anything else today, and that he was free to go, so Mr. Tall left her house and the rest of the day was business as usual for him.

* * *

Later that night, Mr. Tall awoke in bed to a feeling of discomfort. He felt like his bed was too small, which was odd, because it was not too long ago when he’d finally found a bed that comfortably fit his legs. Mr. Tall saw a sight that terrified him.

His bed was indeed too small, but not just for his legs, but for all of him. Looking around, he saw that his whole bedroom was noticeably somewhat smaller than it should have been. He was itching in multiple areas.

Fortunately, Mr. Tall wasn’t too big to crawl and squeeze through the doorways. He had to get out of his house as soon as possible, because he feared that he’d get even bigger than he was right now. He managed to get into his backyard with relatively minimal damage to his house.

He laid there on the grass. He’d had quite a few nightmares that started out somewhat similar to this (growing to monstrous proportions, and sometimes he also turned into a giant monster). These nightmares usually ended with Dillydale being reduced to nothing but absolutely destroyed buildings and other structures, fires, and terrified Mr. Men and Little Misses.

Mr. Tall couldn’t sleep at first from his fear at what he was becoming, but soon, his sleepiness overpowered his fear and he fell asleep.


	2. Talldor the Burninator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to edit the ending to this chapter, as I thought of a better one.
> 
> I do not own “The Mr. Men Show”, “Mr. Men and Little Miss”, or the word “burninate”.
> 
> “The Mr. Men Show” belongs to Chorion and Renegade Animations.
> 
> “Mr. Men and Little Miss” belongs to Sanrio and Roger and Adam Hargreaves.
> 
> The word “burninate” belongs to a wrestleman with boxing gloves for hands. At least, he says that he owns that word, and I've never met a wrestleman who's lied to me, so why shouldn't I believe him?

Miss Scary was walking down the sidewalk, heading towards Mr. Tall’s house. She had an excited look on her face, like that of a child on Christmas morning. As she approached the house, she heard a strange noise that seemed to be coming from behind the house. She climbed over the fence of Mr. Tall’s backyard and saw a sight that made her absolutely delighted.

There, sleeping on his side in the yard, was a huge, dark blue dragon. The dragon’s eyes fluttered open, and he then looked at himself, and let out a growl of shock and fright. He looked around, and spotted the way too excited-looking Little Miss.

“ **Miss Scary?** ” he rumbled, his voice giving away who he was.

“It works! It still works!” Miss Scary cried gleefully.

“ **Miss Scary, what are you talking about?** ” Mr. Tall inquired.

“You said you drank some of that lemon lime Fizzy Pop in my fridge, right?” Miss Scary answered.

“ **What does that have to do with the fact that I’m now some kind of dragon?!** ”

“Well, Mr. Tall, I forgot to tell you this before you went to go get a drink, but that wasn’t just lemon lime Fizzy Pop that you drank! The day before yesterday, I had mixed a chemical mixture that I had made a while back with lemon lime Fizzy Pop to see if mixing it with a drink of some sort would affect whether the effects would still happen or not. I was planning on testing it on myself yesterday, when the Fizzy Pop would be nice and cold, but then you drank some of it, so I decided to let you be the one whom it would be tested on! And evidently, it still works when mixed with Fizzy Pop!”

Miss Scary grinned in delight and excitement. Mr. Tall gave her an unamused glare.

“ **I don’t suppose you have something to change me back?** ” He inquired, hoping she did.

“Oh, I do! I always plan ahead when making these things! But I’m not gonna give it to you just yet, because come on, Mr. Tall! You’re a dragon! We might as well try to have some fun with this!”

 _My idea of fun is not the same as yours, Miss Scary…_ Mr. Tall thought to himself. He let out a resigned sigh and asked her, “ **What do you mean by ‘have fun with this’, Miss Scary?** ”

“Get up and follow me to town!” She said gleefully.

“ **I can’t go there like this! Everybody’s gonna think I’m some kind of monster!** ”

“Lighten up, Mr. Tall! It’ll be so awesome! Besides, you’re not going to be able to keep yourself hidden from everybody else forever…”

Mr. Tall had to agree with Miss Scary on that last part. Considering his size now, he definitely wasn’t going to be able to hide his transformation from anybody! Deciding he had nothing to lose, he let out another resigned sigh, got up and stood up to his full height.

He was now so tall, he’d have to duck his head to be able to see through the windows to the second story of his house. Mr. Tall looked down, and saw Miss Scary climbing over his fence. He waited until she went over the fence and then carefully tried to step over the fence without stepping on either it or Miss Scary. He managed to step over the fence without incident and started following Miss Scary.

* * *

Miss Daredevil waited in the line to one of the checkout counters of the Dillydale Supermarket. She had needed to restock on groceries, and was now ready to pay for them and leave.

 _Today has been kinda boring so far…_ she thought as she waited. The person in front of her, Miss Sunshine, finished with her groceries, so now Miss Daredevil could finish up her grocery shopping.

 _Man, I wish something exciting would happen…_ she thought as she started to place her groceries on the checkout counter conveyor belt.

Suddenly, Mr. Scatterbrain came rushing into the store with an urgent look on his face, frantically grabbed a cart, and zoomed over to the dairy aisle. He started grabbing all the cheese he could and sticking it in his cart, seemingly oblivious to the stares he was getting. When he had apparently decided that he had enough cheese (most of the onlookers agreed that it was way too much cheese for one person), he rushed frantically to the checkout counter with the shortest line, which happened to be the one Miss Daredevil was at.

Miss Daredevil finished paying and was now placing the bagged groceries in her cart.

“Please, be as quick as possible! It’s an emergency!” Mr. Scatterbrain said to Miss Giggles, who was working at the checkout counter. Miss Giggles just kept giggling like she usually did, but did seem to listen to what he said to her.

Miss Daredevil started to wonder what Mr. Scatterbrain could possibly need that much cheese for that he considered an emergency, but her train of thought was suddenly derailed when the ground beneath her trembled.

**_*Thump…*_ **

“Hurry!” Mr. Scatterbrain said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. Miss Giggles was still giggling, although her giggling sounded more nervous now. Many of the other people in the store stopped whatever they were doing, dazed and confused.

**_*Thump*_ **

There it was again, but now it felt and sounded stronger. Now people were starting to look alarmed. Miss Daredevil immediately thought of the phrase “be careful what you wish for, you just might get it”. This was definitely exciting, but not the kind of exciting she wanted!

**_*Thump!!!*_ **

All the cheese was finally scanned and bagged, and Mr. Scatterbrain payed for it. He promptly filled his cart with the bagged cheese, and started running for the doors. The general thought amongst everyone in the store was “What the heck is going on?!”.

**_*THUMP!!!*_ **

Mr. Scatterbrain fell over and wound up letting go of his cart, which continued zooming toward the doors, nearly running over Miss Calamity. Fortunately, he was able to get up and catch up with the runaway cart. He frantically ran out the doors with the cheese. Miss Daredevil decided it was in her best interest to get out of the building. She remembered reading in a survival guide that outside was actually the safest place to be during an earthquake, although she wasn’t sure if what was happening was an earthquake.

Miss Daredevil got outside with her groceries, and started loading the groceries into the trunk of her rocket-car. As she rolled her cart into the cart return, she saw Mr. Scatterbrain stuffing the cheese into the trunk of his car.

* * *

Mr. Tall was not enjoying this at all. He already felt awkward enough at his regular height, and being even taller only made it worse for him. Meanwhile, Miss Scary had taken to climbing up onto the top of his head, shouting things out of a megaphone.

She kept calling him “Talldor” for some reason, and he really didn’t like how she kept talking about him like he was some kind of giant monster. He knew she was just having fun, but this still reminded him way too much of several nightmares he’d had.

Mr. Tall’s thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of tiny things hitting his legs. He stopped walking, looked down, and saw that Mr. Scatterbrain, whom he had run into earlier that day, was now throwing cheese at him. Miss Scary noticed this too.

“Mr. Scatterbrain, what the heck are you doing?!” she shouted through the megaphone.

“Hello, Miss Scary! I’m trying to get this dragon to stop attacking! And a good way to stop a giant monster of any sort is to throw cheese at them!” Mr. Scatterbrain explained, seemingly not noticing that Miss Scary was standing on the head of the “dragon”, and then continued throwing cheese at Mr. Tall, which just harmlessly bounced off his scaly skin.

Mr. Bump and Mr. Tickle, who were also present at the scene, just watched in confusion. They’d at first been alarmed by the “dragon”, but then Mr. Scatterbrain started throwing cheese. Mr. Tall shot the two a look on his face that basically said “Yeah, I don’t know either, guys…”.

Miss Scary stared down at Mr. Scatterbrain for a few more seconds before speaking into the megaphone again.

“Enough! You are to cease throwing that cheese, or I’ll have Talldor burninate you!”

 _“Burninate”? Is that even a real word?_ Mr. Tall thought. He wasn’t even sure if that spiked Fizzy Pop turned him into the fire-breathing sort of dragon!

It was at that moment that Mr. Tickle decided to see if dragons were ticklish, ignoring Mr. Bump’s objections.

“I think I know a dragon who needs a tickle!”

Mr. Tickle stretched his arms towards Mr. Tall’s back and tickled him. Mr. Tall couldn’t keep it in and started uncontrollably laughing.

“I knew it!” Mr. Tickle exclaimed as he tickled Mr. Tall, “Dragons are ticklish!”

“One of these days, Mr. Tickle,” Mr. Bump snarked, “you’re going to tickle the wrong person, and you’ll regret it dearly…”

Miss Scary, who was trying to not fall off Mr. Tall, managed to shout through her megaphone, “Mr. Tickle, stop tickling Talldor this instant, or I’ll have him burninate _you_!”

That instantly got Mr. Tickle to back off. He wasn’t sure what “burninating” was, but it didn’t sound like anything pleasant!

“Yeah, that’s right! You better be—”

It was at that moment that Mr. Tall decided he’d had quite enough of this madness. He let out a loud, thundering roar, shocking everyone present to the point of silence. Everyone, that is, except for Miss Scary. She wasn’t scared one bit by his roar, which was hardly surprising.

“That was so awesome, Mr. Tall!” she laughed.

“Run for your—” She started to say, but quickly (and very wisely) shut up when she was suddenly grabbed by Mr. Tall.

“ **That’s it!** ” he snarled, “ **I’ve had enough of this!** ”

He held Miss Scary up to his face, the look in his eyes burning with anger.

“ **You are going to give me that antidote you said you had, and you will do that now!** ” He thundered icily before allowing Miss Scary to climb down to the ground.

Miss Scary realized that refusing would probably not be worth it, and decided it would be better for her to just do what Mr. Tall wanted her to do this time. So, she set off for her house.

* * *

Miss Scary arrived at her house, and went inside to get the antidote for the dragon transformation potion. She went down the stairs to the basement and and looked through the various mixtures, potions, and elixirs she had, until she found the one labeled “DTP ANTIDOTE” (“DTP” being short for “Dragon Transformation Potion”).

 _Well,_ Miss Scary thought, _it was fun while it lasted…_

She walked towards the stairs, and didn’t notice that something had happened with the potted plant she had poured a few drops of the “Terror Transformation Mixture” into yesterday. The plant had grown unusually quickly, and was dark green with a big, dark red flower. The plant looked somewhat monstrous.

As Miss Scary climbed up the stairs, the plant suddenly started growing even more, and turned even more monstrous. The plant monster began to silently crawl up the stairs as it changed, and it followed Miss Scary out the front door, by which point it was quite large, and still growing. It lashed one of its vine-like appendages at Miss Scary from behind, and took her by surprise. It wrapped the appendage around her, and she had to cling tightly to the bottle the antidote was kept in so she wouldn’t drop it.

Try as she might, she couldn’t fight against the now fully transformed plant monster’s grip. The plant monster was now quite large, exactly as large as Mr. Tall was in his current state. It now had three dark purple and crimson colored flowers that seemed to function like heads. All three of the “heads” let out horrendous shrieks, spraying nectar everywhere, including on Miss Scary’s face.

“Geez, plant monster!” she retorted, “Say it, don’t spray it!”

The “heads” just shrieked again and started to slither off, Miss Scary in tow. A part of Miss Scary was delighted by the monster.

 _That mixture worked far better than I expected on it!_ she thought.

But another part of Miss Scary felt something she rarely felt: dread. She had expected the plant to become a monster, but didn’t expect it to get as big it did! She had an antidote for the TTM, but didn’t have it on her at this moment. What was she supposed to do when this stopped being fun and became city-destroying and life-threatening?

Suddenly, she didn’t feel so delighted by this anymore. She may have been the “queen of fright”, but even she had standards! She thought back to the words her cousin, Mr. Eerie, had said to her at one point during an encounter they had with an especially angry ghost.

_“Miss Scary! Sometimes, scary equals SCARY, and not the fun kind of scary!”_

This was indeed scary, but not the fun kind!

 _Dillydale’s in for one scary day today…_ Miss Scary thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! First somebody gets turned into a dragon, and now Dillydale has a giant plant monster heading its way! What will happen next? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!
> 
> BTW, if you get the reference that the title of this chapter and Miss Scary were making, you get a virtual cookie!
> 
> Anyways, until next time, see you on the wayside!

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! Something weird is happening to Mr. Tall! I think I know what that "something" is...but I'm not telling you! You'll have to wait 'till the next chapter comes out! And yes, that thing with the mixture Miss Scary made and the potted plant is going to be important later in the story, for those wondering. Anyway, be sure to give kudos and comment! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you think I could improve! Until next time, see you on the wayside!


End file.
